One of the best
by jingling-bells
Summary: Knowing something will do you no good until you apply it in your life or rather use it for your pleasure and fun ...


Disclaimer: I do not Skip Beat!

A/N: Thanks to all those wonderful people who have liked my previous story. Sorry I cannot reply to your reviews via reply to review button, since that reply button does not work when I click it. So, do not assume that I do not appreciate your reviews. I love them 3 …

* * *

"Juice, Miss?"

I looked up to see the blonde flight attendant who was already pouring a glass for the man next to me. "Yes, please."

From the corner of my eye, I could see the man sitting in the aisle seat watching me. I turned in his direction so I could get a better look and he smiled. Not just any smile, but a panty dropping smile, smile a lion give to his prey before attacking.

I've always had a thing for guys with confidence. This guy was on the confidence side. Well, let's give him a taste of his own medicine.

I raised my eyebrow he just smirked and I turned back to my magazine and finished the article I was reading on "The 10 best sexual positions ", making sure to keep the article's headline in view.

As I was flipping through the pages to find the recipe section, the sexy next to me got up to stretch his legs. I couldn't help but turn and stare as his crotch was right at eye level.

I blushed scarlet as he continued to stretch his arms, his shirt riding up and showing off his chiseled muscles and the start of his happy trail. He must have noticed the staring because my eyes were almost out of my sockets.

"You wanna join yourself with lil' Kuon?" he whispered, leaning down onto the seat next to me, his face too close and his smell surrounding me like a blanket. I turned my to look at him I was astonished. "Come on we will try one the positions you just read" his voice was husky.

At first, I thought I heard him wrong, but then he nodded his head towards the bathrooms at the back of the cabin.

Is he Insane? Is that even legal? So many thoughts ran through my head. My eyes were aching to glance at his cock that was making an appearance inside his jeans. I opened my mouth to respond, but no voice came out , my throat was dry.

I quickly snap my lips closed and before I knew what I was doing, I nodded because fuck this is something really hot. He stood up and casually walked to the bathroom in the back of the class cabin. I took a second to catch my breath; it felt like I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty.

I took the last gulp of my juice, raise from my seat and walk down the aisle to the bathroom. I didn't let my nerves get the best of me and I kept myself upright the whole way to the restroom.

I opened the door and ducked inside before anyone could see me. The door closed behind me and a strong arm reached around me to make sure it locked. In front of me sat a beautiful man, who was almost naked already. I couldn't help but stare.

From the tent he had going on in his boxers to his sculpted chest fuck I want to lick him…."Come here."

I was still a little to overwhelm to respond and was just staring at his sculpted chest and the thing that was pointing towards from his boxers.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me the six inches that were between us. I was just about to utter when his lips crashed into mine. His tongue traced my lips, asking permission to enter. I quickly granted his request and instantly his tongue was massaging mine in the most delightful way. We fought for dominance, until I finally gave in.

When we finally broke apart to breathe, I wrapped my arms around his head and dug my hands into his silky hair, tugging to gain access to his neck. I drew my tongue down his neck to his collarbone.

While I was concentrating on his neck, his hands traveled under my yellow, floral skirt and quickly pulled my purple lace thong down my legs. I stepped out of it, and he quickly balled it up and stashed it in his pocket.

"I'm going to need those back..."

"We'll see," he replied as he stood up. He gently took my left leg and placed it on his hip, drawing his hand up my thigh till he reached his destination. I held onto his shoulders for balance as he took his finger and drew lazy circles around my aching clit.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips; the way he was fingering me was earth shattering. He knew just how to tease me to the point of ecstasy and then back off, just to start all over again.

"You need to be quiet, or the little old lady in the last seat will hear you," he chuckled as he finally dipped his finger inside me. Oh, the things this man can do with his fingers! I couldn't wait to get to the main act. I was already dripping wet for him, my heady scent filling the small space.

Holding on tight with my left hand I slowly dragged my nails down his back with my right until I reached his tight ass and gave it a squeeze. He must have enjoyed it because he bucked his hips into me, crushing his rock hard dick into my stomach.

The hand that wasn't currently pleasing me traced up my side and palmed my breast. When I hummed in pleasure, he unbuttoned my white shirt and rolled my nipple between his fingers, pinching slightly. Between the amazing things his fingers were doing south of the border and the tweaking of my nipple, I couldn't help bucking my hips into his cock.

"Baby, take it easy" he whispered in my ear.

"I want you now." I needed him, my body craved release, and I felt crazy. If he teased me any longer, I was going to lose my mind.

"Yes Ma'am," he said as he grabbed a condom off the counter behind him. I whined like a baby when he withdrew his finger from my aching center to roll the condom down his shaft.

I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight in front of me. He stood perfectly straight, and as hard as steel. I didn't get to stare long because he grabbed his cock and dragged the head along my wetness, making my legs buckle.

"Uh uh, you gotta stay upright baby," he chastised as he lifted my ass higher in the air. Quickly he slipped his cock inside my pussy, inch by inch stretching me to fit. When he was finally in, he stilled, allowing me to stretch to meet his size. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of being filled.

"You ok?"

"I'm great," I replied, rocking my hips forward to take him in further. That threw him into a frenzy, thrusting in and out at a fast pace.

I tried to contain my moans, but it was just so hard with the angle he was at, dragging along my clit each time he pulled out. I started moaning louder as I could feel the tingling begin in my stomach. He kept one hand on my ass, the other went up my shirt to play with my breast, pinching and flicking my nipple.

I attacked his lips; I needed to do something to keep from moaning. I figured if I had a tongue in my mouth I couldn't moan as loudly. We fought for control for a while, each taking the reins, but eventually he won the battle.

He began fucking my mouth with his tongue, mimicking what he was doing with his dick. I could feel the tightening of my muscles begin, all the stimulation too much for me to handle. I knew I wouldn't last long.

I pulled my mouth away and whispered in his ear, "Come on, cum for me."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt his whole body start to tense. He stilled in me for a second, trying to hold back his orgasm.

I clenched my muscles around him, trying to urge him on. I succeeded. He whipped his head back to look me in the eye and started pushing in and out of me frantically.

We kept eye contact as he pulled the hand that was on my ass around to rub my clit. The whine that came from my lips was one of the neediest things I've ever heard in my life. He slammed into me one more time, finally giving in and reaching his orgasm. His low moan triggered my own, my walls clenching around his still jerking cock.

I started to scream out in pleasure but was stopped by his hand clamping over my mouth. At first, I was shocked and I froze in place, but then I remembered where I was and that he was only trying to help me be quiet. I rode out the waves of my orgasm, feeling like I was floating on a cloud in the sky. I guess in a way I kind of was. We finally stilled, the only sound in the small space was our rapid breathing.

I rested my head on his solid chest, my arms wrapped around his back to help hold me up I finally looked up, and the sight before me astounded me. His tussled hair was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. His eyes were shining a brilliant emerald green, and the smirk on his face looked like the cat that got the canary.

"I've always wanted to do that."

"Hmmm… And you just did," he replied, arrogance dripping from his voice. As to drive home the point, he slammed his dick into me one more time.

"Ugh…" he was such a tease.

"Mission accomplished." He winked as he slowly withdrew from me, causing me to moan at the loss of contact.

He quickly deposited the used condom in the trash and pulled up his pants while I pulled down my skirt. I was hoping to get my thong back, but that apparently wasn't going to happen.

"I think I'll just hold on to those for a little," he smirked as he tucked them a little farther into his pocket.

"I'll go out first. You wait a few minutes and then follow me."

"You sound like you've done this before," I trailed off. "No, but it really won't look good if we walk out of here together," he said, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, we don't want to give the old lady a heart attack," I chuckled. I reached up and straightened the collar of his shirt, trailing my hands down his chest, "There, you're good now."

"Thanks," he said as he smacked my ass. I was just about to smack his when he opened the door to the bathroom and snuck out.

I made sure to lock the door behind him. I didn't want anyone to think it was unoccupied and find out what we were up to. I quickly did my business and washed my hands.

I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to make it look like I hadn't just screwed in a bathroom. I straightened my skirt and shirt one last time before taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door.

I turned to make sure the door didn't slam behind me when I felt someone touch my arm. I looked down and the little old lady in the last seat was patting my arm in a grandmotherly way. She winked before saying, "I had some fun in my day too, dear." I was officially mortified.

She knew… I didn't know what to do, so I just smiled at her and kept walking down the aisle. I reached our seats and could feel my cheeks getting red and i was without underwear.

"Uh, the old lady knows…" I said as I climbed over him to get to my seat.

"Yeah, I thought so," he said, as he looked up from his magazine. "I got the impression when she chuckled and muttered kids when I came out of the bathroom."

I didn't know whether to laugh or mortified so I laughed.

He laughed too. "Would you like anything else?" the flight attendant asked, her eyes never leaving his face. It didn't escape me that everyone paid him attention, as if no one else was around.

He looked me, and I shook my head no. The smirk on his face made me blush. "I think we're fine," he replied picking up my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Ok," she said. "And congratulations again, Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri, enjoy your honeymoon."

We both smiled our thanks, and she continued.

My life cannot be more wonderful than it already is with that thought I pulled out two more magazines with similar naughty articles displayed on the covers.

"I guess I'll have to save these for another time." I winked.

His eyebrows raised in surprise. He put his finger underneath my chin and gently tilted my head up before he placed a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love the way you think."


End file.
